MLP: Return of the Shadow
by AVP5
Summary: My full-story version to my one-shot story "Lost". Twilight and her friends end up in the human world after trying to help stop an old enemy of Princess Celestia and Luna. With no memories of what happened will they find a way back home? Who were they fighting? And will they return in time to save Equestria? More info about this is inside and this is my first MLP full-story.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first ever…well third ever story based on My Little Pony. The Friendship is Magic part not the old ones that well made the ponies look…anyhoo I have decided I am going to work on the full-story version from my "Lost" story. The reason for that is someone suggested I work on it and I decided after talking to the Midnight Huntress that I will work on it. That reminds me, thanks Midnight Huntress, MegaTJ, and ShadowKnight49 Productions for the help. **

**I appreciate it guys and thanks for looking over my first chapter, which is what you all will be reading today. Also thanks to BerryPAWNCH for allowing me to use the pic as the cover. For those who are fans of MLP I hope you all like the background for the villain and what happens in this story that will be connected to my one-shot story. I don't own anything of My Little Pony just my OCs and enjoy the chapter everyone. **

**Prologue**

_(Narration)_

Long ago, before the time of the two regal sisters, and before the magical land of Equestria; there existed a kingdom long forgotten that was ruled by the original rulers of the land. There was the king, who was respected by all and the queen who was loved by all.

Together they ruled their land where all Ponydom lived in peace and harmony. There was the Earth Ponies, the Unicorns, the Pegasi, and the guardians of the land the Alicorns.

The king and queen were different from the Alicorns though, because of the power they possessed. Both could control the sun, the moon, the sea, the earth, and air allowing them to use their powers to keep the peace.

It also allowed them to protect their ponies from any dangers and any enemies that would try to destroy them. Over time they were able to settle any conflicts that came across their land and made peace with other creatures who started to form their own kingdoms.

Together they named their new land as, Equestria. A magical land where peace and harmony exists for all pony-kind and other creatures who wanted to be part of this land.

Their lives would continue to change as the queen gave birth to a son, who became their heir to the throne. The queen would later give birth to a daughter and another completing their happy family.

However, as time passed they began losing control of their powers, which natural incidents to occur.

The king and queen fearing they would harm their people asked for the help of a powerful Alicorn named only by many as, the Wizard. He arrived with a solution to help transfer some of the powers of the king and queen out so they can have control again.

The only problem is the king and queen did not want to give up some of their powers to their children fearing they wouldn't be able to control them. They also didn't want to burden them because they know that with these powers they will be responsible in maintaining the order in the world.

The Wizard promised to stay with them and help teach the children so that they can control their powers without losing control. The king and queen eventually agreed to transfer some of their powers to their children allowing them to regain control again.

Their oldest was given the power over the sky, the second oldest was given control over the sun, and the youngest was given control over the moon. Each would be responsible in maintaining control over what they are charged with and keep the balance in the world.

The children quickly learned how to control their powers thanks to the Wizard and were able to help their parents maintain things in their kingdom. However, as time passed peace would soon come to an end as across their borders a new darkness began to rise that would threaten everything.

An army of monsters began to appear in Equestria attacking everything that got in their way. They brought destruction, chaos, and death everywhere they went with no end at sight.

The son over time grew into a great warrior as he led the guardians of Equestria, the Alicorns into battle. The fighting was long and brutal, but using his powers the son was able to annihilate the enemy wiping them out, and saving the land.

Their victory though was short-lived as a year later, the enemy returned. The monsters brought with them a larger army, which were able to use dark magic.

Despite this the son led his army again into battle against the monsters. The battle was longer than before, but the result was the same as the son's army was able to defeat the monsters again.

However, a heavy price came as the son realized his army has been badly destroyed and broken. He knew that if the monsters ever return again that their chances of defeating them would be slim. Despite all the powers he has he knew it wasn't enough. So he decide there was one way to end this war and save his home from these creatures.

Going to his father and mother he pleaded for them to assist them so they can go across the borders to destroy their enemies. Wipe them out once and for all before they return to kill more of their kind.

The king however refused to join his son. He explained that their powers are not meant to destroy, only protect.

The son argued that if they do not do something soon there will be nothing left to protect. He begged his parents to listen to reason and to help him end this war with the monsters.

The king refused as did the queen. They explained they will find a way to defeat the monsters, but they will not do it by wiping them out with their powers.

Seeing no choice the son left his home and went to visit the Wizard for his help. He asked for him to show him a way to defeat the monsters so he can save their home.

The Wizard refused to do so because it goes against everything what he taught the son and his siblings. The son refused to listen to reason and threatened the Wizard to give him what he needs or else.

Knowing his powers are no match for the Alicorn prince, the Wizard agreed to help him. He explained there is a spell that would help make the son stronger, but he strongly suggest him not to use it.

The son however asked what the spell is so he can use it. The Wizard tells him it is a transferring spell that will allow him to take magic from another to gain power.

However, the spell is too dangerous and could lead to a backfire. The son chose not to listen and took the spell using it to visit the Alicorns that were injured during the fighting.

Using his new powers he drained them of their magic and promised to return it to them once his task was finished. Once he got his power he felt stronger than ever and knew it was enough to defeat the monsters.

The son flew across the border to confront the monsters to end this war. He found where they lived and used his new powers to destroy them all.

They tried fighting back, but their attacks proved to be useless against the powerful Alicorn prince. He retaliated showing no mercy against the creatures and blasted them away until there was nothing left but dust.

Once he was finished he looked around the wasteland finding the monster army was no more. As he was about to leave, he soon found more monsters hiding from him in a nearby mountain.

Using his powers again he wiped out the remaining monsters that hid from him. He did not stop though as he continued using his powers to level more mountains until they were all gone.

After he was sure the monsters are dead he flew away and headed back home. Once he arrived he explained to his parents what he did and how the monsters are now gone.

He expected them to be proud of him and grateful that more lives will be lost. However, to his surprise they were actually disappointed and horrified.

He asked them why they were like this. That they should be glad that the monsters are never coming back to harm anymore of their kind.

The mother showed her son what he did and soon he was as shocked as they were. She showed him that the creatures he attacked, that were hiding from him earlier were actually children.

The young little children of the monsters that were placed in the mountain for protection. She then showed him how the monsters were not as mindless or barbaric as the son expected to be.

They had a village which was their home. The same home that he destroyed during his attack on the monsters.

The mother explained that the monsters attacked their home because they could not survive in their land. This explains why they left their land to try taking theirs. That they did not understand how things worked in their land and they only fought to survive.

The son at first felt sickened with what he did, but then he began remembering all the ponies that died during this war. How many suffered at the hands of these creatures and how many of them were children that died.

He soon tells his parents that he is not sorry for what he did and is glad they are all dead. If the children were allowed to live they would have come back seeking revenge and more would have died.

His parents shocked by this demanded him to stand down and return the power he stole from the Alicorns before being punished. The son however, refused to give up his power and used it to escape from his parents.

The son traveled around Equestria draining the magic from the last remaining Alicorns and killed them after their magic was drained so they would not get in his way. The Wizard after finding out about this came to the parents with a plan on how to defeat their son.

They refused to go along with the plan fearing they would lose their son forever, but after finding out what he has been doing they knew they didn't have much of a choice. They feared he would come back to try using this transferring spell on his sisters and kill them like he has done to the others.

So the Wizard went over the plan and asked the sisters to help out. They were still young, but they wanted to help save their brother from himself and agreed to join in on the plan.

The son returned a week later becoming more powerful than ever before and appeared as a monster. He finds his sisters waiting for him and together they pleaded him to stop what he was doing.

To turn himself in and not harm anymore Alicorns. The son however, refused and explained there are now only five Alicorn left in Equestria.

The sisters knew who the five were and knew reasoning with their brother will not work. He has crossed the path of no return and there was only one way of stopping him.

The brother prepared to take the magic of his sisters, when they snapped the trap. Together with their parents they used their magic to create a spell that trapped the son in a cage.

He tried to break free, but found that the cage was too strong for him. The Wizard appeared next and began using a spell that began affecting the son.

While he could not drain all the magic away from the son, he could make him forget the transferring spell and take away the powers his parents gave him. He lost his control over the sky and earth leaving him only with the stolen magic he has.

The son attempted to use the power he has left to break free, even trying to trick his sisters into letting him go. They refused knowing the creature in the cage was not their brother anymore, but a monster that needed to be stopped.

The Wizard used his magic to create a sealing spell that would trap the son where he destroyed the monsters and will stay there, forever.

Together the four Alicorns and the wizard completed the spell sending the son away to be sealed. Once he was gone the parents used the last of their magic to erase the memory of all the ponies in Equestria.

To forget about their son, to forget the sins he committed against them, and to forget he ever existed. They also asked the Wizard to make sure their son never returns and never harms another pony ever again.

The Wizard agrees to this and leaves the family never to be heard from again by them. The parents passed away once the daughters grew old enough to care for themselves.

The sins of their son and their failure to save him took its toll on the parents to the point that they gave up their magic so they can pass on. But not before giving up some of their magic to their daughters and to six powerful gems that would one day be used to bring harmony back to their land.

The two sisters' soon ruled over Equestria bringing peace back to their home. Always remaining cautious and vigilant should their brother ever return to destroy their home.

**That is the end of the first chapter and I hope you all like how this went. Yeah this isn't like your ordinary MLP story. I want to thank the Midnight Huntress, MegaTJ, and** **ShadowKnight49 Productions for their help on the story and looking over this. So thanks again and I hope you all like how the story will go as it continues on.**

**Also yeah it will reveal how our little ponies ended up in the human world as fillies. So if you guys like how this went then leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of it. If you didn't like it then please don't leave a flame review. So until then take care guys and see you all next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are with chapter two and to those who left the reviews for the last chapter, thanks guys. I appreciate it and glad to know that there are some who enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully you all will like how this one is going to go. Again this is my first MLP story so it isn't probably going to be like the ones you guys have read in the past. **

**Thank you to ShadowKnight49 Productions for the help on this chapter. I appreciate it my friend and time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything of My Little Pony just my OCs. Let the first chapter begin and enjoy!**

**Chapter I**

_Portland, Oregon_

Out in the forest lies a two-story light green and gray house. It is the home of one of the forest's park rangers Michael Young.

He has been working for the Rangers since he was 18 years old after dropping out of college. He is in his 30s, with short black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin.

The home belonged to his grandparents who passed away, leaving their house to their only grandson. Michael's home is near a lake, with a dock and a boat to use to get to his job that is on the other side.

His house has a fence that surrounds both the front and backyard to keep the wildlife from getting in. The last thing he needs is a bear or any animal trying to get into his house in the middle of the night. Some flowers are planted around the house, along with some trees he planted himself, and a water fountain that sat in the front yard just for birds to swim in.

In the backyard he has three large apple trees that he planted years ago, along with his vegetable garden nearby. Hanging from the branches of the trees are bird feeders and bird houses.

Underneath them are several baskets that help catch the apples that fall from the trees and keep them from falling to the ground.

Inside the house on the second floor is Michael's bedroom where he is currently sleeping. Today is his day off and he is glad that he gets to stay in bed without doing any work.

However, all is not calm and quiet in his home. At that moment the door to his room begins to creak open.

From behind, six shadowy figures enter the room quietly and make their way towards the bed. Nearby the curtains are engulfed in a purple and light blue color that opens them bringing in the light.

"Surprise!" shouted six female colored ponies, waking up the man. "Happy Birthday!"

Michael looks over and sees the ponies standing around his bed, with a 'Happy Birthday' banner. Two of the ponies have horns on their forehead making them Unicorns, two of the other have wings on the side of their bodies making them Pegasi, and the last two are normal ponies.

Well as normal as any other ponies with different colored bodies, mares, and symbols on the side of the back of their legs. The other thing that makes them different than other ponies is, they can talk.

To a normal human this might come to a shock, but for Michael who raised them as fillies it isn't weird at all. He smiles at the six ponies and greets them all.

"Morning girls," said Michael, sitting up from the bed. "What time did you six wake up?"

"We woke up six in the morning to finish making the cake," said the purple Unicorn as she uses her magic to bring out a tray towards the man. "We also made some breakfast without burning the food."

Michael chuckled as he takes a look at the food on his tray. There's some scrambled eggs, toast, and an orange juice.

"Thank you girls, this looks good."

"Want to eat the cake next?" the Pink Pony asked as she pulls out a cake from out of nowhere.

"Um maybe later. Why don't you all head downstairs and I'll come down when I'm finished," said Michael.

"Okay, we'll see ya downstairs," said the Orange Pony as she leads the others out of the room. That is except for the purple Unicorn.

"Don't take long. I've got a list of party plans ready for the day," she said as she uses her magic to pull out a long list. "First we'll go out for a nice walk through the forest, then we'll go fishing, followed by a nice relaxing time watching some movies, we'll then move on to the birthday cake, then to opening the gifts, and…"

"Twilight," interrupted Michael getting the Unicorn, Twilight's attention. "The only thing I want to do is spend time with my girls. We don't need a list to have fun, right?"

Twilight nods her head and approaches Michael giving him a hug. "Okay. We'll do it your way then."

Michael returns the hug and pets Twilight's head. "Good, now go help your sisters and I'll be down in a bit."

"Okay, dad. We'll be outside getting everything ready," Twilight breaks the hug and heads towards the door.

Michael got out of bed and walked towards the window where he sees the girls are outside.

They're setting up a table, balloons, a birthday banner, and some food. It made him smile when he saw this and how they were laughing. It brought back a lot of memories.

Memories of how he found the girls, how he raised them, and the years they have been together. How for 18 years he raised them and how he took care of them.

_(Michael's pov)_

It has been 18 years since I found the girls in the basket. I remember how scared they were and how it took time for them to trust me. I went to my friend, Alexis Campbell to help me with the girls. She works as a veterinarian for the forest rangers and has been my best friend for years.

Like me she freaked out when she met the girls and how they acted differently from any of the animals she worked in the past. She asked me questions about how I met them and where they came from. I answered them as best I can and after making sure they aren't covered in radiation I managed to get her not to tell anyone about them.

It's a good thing too since I didn't want people to find out about them. I knew if people found out the truth they would try taking them away and do something bad to them. So Alexis agreed to keep our secret safe and even helped me raise them. As time passed though we found that with all she knows about animals would soon not help when the girls grew.

As the girls got older they began to talk in words. At first just small words like how babies start out, but as we began helping them to learn how to talk more and form sentences. It got to the point that Alexis suggested we try teaching them since we can't send them to school.

Before then though I had to come up with names for the girls. I came up with some, but as they got older they asked to come up with their own names since the ones I gave them didn't feel right. So after a while they came up with some names that they felt right to them, and that popped into their minds just then. There's Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy.

I didn't bother trying to ask them about how they came up with the names and focused on raising them, especially with those symbols that appeared on their flanks. It happened years ago when they appeared after I left the girls alone for the afternoon, while I went to work. When I got back they told me what happened and how they got the symbols on their legs.

I wasn't sure what the symbols meant at first, but I soon realized they had something to do with their special talents. What I mean is the special skills they are able to do.

Twilight and Rarity at a young age began to use magic, which wasn't strong at first until they got older. After finding a book on magic I was able to teach them as best I could so they can control their magic and use them to help them with their skills.

Rarity used her magic to help make beautiful and amazing outfits; including clothing that Alexis's sister who is in fashion could sell to celebrities. Rarity would watch award shows to see her clothes being used and is glad at the positive reviews they get for the clothing.

Twilight used her magic differently than Rarity. When her magic began getting stronger she transformed a small bunny into a giant monster. She turned it back to normal size, but since that day she has been wanting to learn more about magic.

So I got her books to read about magic and other topics if she got interested, which she did. She'd spend more of her time reading, learning, and practices using her magic. It got to the point where there was nothing I could teach her that she couldn't teach to me. Thankfully she doesn't boast her skills like Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash is the rebel and spends most of her time trying to prove how fast she is. I tried teaching both her and Fluttershy how to fly, but I kept them close so they don't get seen by anyone. Once Rainbow got the hang of it though she began flying around like a pro and would try flying off without me. Good thing is I have the girls to keep her close by.

She showed off more of her skills when she manipulated the clouds and control them. I didn't bother trying to figure out how she does this, but I told her to make sure she doesn't mess with the weather.

Then there is Fluttershy who is the most timid of the girls and is very shy. She does have some same skills as Rainbow, but prefers to keep her hooves on the ground and be around the animals. I was surprise at how well she bonded with the wildlife and how she seems to understand what they are saying. Alexis helped teach her what she needed to learn about how to care for the animals and the different kinds that exist around the world.

The next one is Pinkie Pie who is different from the girls, but not in a bad way. She is always in a good mood, excited, pops out of nowhere or pulls out anything she wants out of thin air. It made me wonder how she did all those things, but not as much as Twilight who found no logic in how Pinkie does the things she does. One of them is her Pinkie-sense which happen when something is about to happen.

Twilight didn't believe in the Pinkie-sense, until after she learned the hard way. Pinkie enjoys throwing parties, baking, and making us laugh. It's a talent that she does well, especially if someone is feeling blue.

We then get to Applejack who like Pinkie Pie doesn't use magic or can fly, but despite this she could still do as much as the other could. She likes working around the house and helping me out when I'm planting anything in the backyard. Particularly when it comes to anything apple related. She doesn't know why, but she enjoys helping buck the apples out of the tree and make some apple-related food.

She also likes using her lasso to help ward off any dangerous animals that try coming near our home. Probably got that because of the many past John Wayne movies I let her watch. Not one of my best moments while raising the girls, but it didn't seem to have any bad effects on her growing up. She is honest, loyal, and is willing to help out whenever she is asked.

It made me happy to know that I made the right choice keeping them. Still, I keep wondering to myself where they came from and how they got here. I never asked the girls about it since I doubt they would know anything. They were little fillies when I found them so they wouldn't know anything.

It has been 18 years though so whoever brought them here is probably not coming back. So I decided I will get dress, go down to celebrate my birthday with my girls, and hope the day goes well without any problems.

"I guess after 18 years I can finally say it. What's the worst that can happen?"

**Oh no one should ever say that, even if they think things are okay. Something bad will happen and it won't end well for anyone. Still, this is a My Little Pony story so chances are bad things won't happen, right? Hmm nope bad things still happen.**

**Ah well you'll find out what happens next time if things go good or bad. Yeah sorry for the lack of talking here I wanted to try getting everyone to catch up on what has happened since my OC, Michael found the six fillies. All six have been raised well and are now enjoying their birthday with their dad.**

**Oh yeah he is considered their father, especially since he helped raise them and they have no memories of where they came from. How did that happen? Well keep on reading to find out and to find out why Twilight is not an Alicorn. Oh yeah she isn't so stay tune to find out what happens next. **

**So if you guys like how this went then leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of it. If you didn't like it then please don't leave a flame review. So until then take care guys and see you all next time. Oh and also thanks again to ShadowKnight49 Productions for your help on the chapter. **


End file.
